


Daddies' Babies

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil and Lalli's Babies, Gen, Thank you Dagrenning Program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Emil and Lalli's children.(This is what happens when you have several like-minded individuals perusing a chain of thoughts. Talimee and Aliax are to blame.)





	




End file.
